


Sit Still, Look Pretty

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Caught in the Act, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Misunderstandings, Panty Kink, Past Sophiam, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Liam, Twink, Zayn Malik is Veronica, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, baby boy zayn, best song ever Veronica feels, cringy, secret crossdressing zayn, ziam palik - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: Zayn liked being a girl in the BSE music video A LOT. He liked the short skirts, the cute makeup, and he loved how pretty it made him feel. What if someone catches him in the act? Will he still feel pretty or pretty embarrassed.I made this along time ago, it was my first boy/boy fanfic. It's cringy but I'm proud of it.





	Sit Still, Look Pretty

It was one of those rare days when the international boy band didn't have sound checks, rehearsals, or interviews. Not that they didn't enjoy it. They just needed me time and this was one of those days.

Almost all the boys had something's to do on their day off. Niall and Louis were going to a few football games. Harry wanted to hang out with his sister, who came down to see him and decided to go chill at the pier. Liam decided to spend his time with his girlfriend Sophia. The couple had been fighting a lot lately and everyone was worried it was the end of their Sopiam. Everyone had something to do, except for a certain Bradford Bad boy. Finally having time alone from the rambunctious lads, Zayn decided to stay home and sleep in.

It had only been an hour since the lads had left for their own separate activities and Zayn had just stepped out of the connecting bathroom. Nothing to unnatural about that except for the fact that now he smelled of vanilla and pomegranates and his hair fell to his shoulders in luscious curls. The fluorescent hot pink on his lips, the sparkly gold eye-shadow on his eyelids highlighting his facial features perfectly.

This was his little secret, nobody knew about it.

He loved dressing like a girl. He loved every part of it. It was all so cute . How the mascara fanned out his lashes making them even more flawless. The heels that made his tan legs look even longer. Sure it took him a while to learn to walk in them, but it was worth every blister. Zayn could remember the day before when he saw the Louboutin box with the silky red bow decorating the lid. When he saw the pearly white stilettos in the box and the matching clutch purse, he literally started jumping with joy and squealing like a little girl.

Zayn took his time getting dressed pulling up his black mini skirt and his crop top. It was a white with little black X's all over it, very cute probably his favorite one, and his new heels. He seemed to enjoy the process of making himself over. It made him proud to see how pretty he came out in the end. Even if it took him almost 2 hours to just do his makeup, it was worth it. Zayn only had one word for this

His pretty little secret.

Zayn stood in the mirror admiring himself, adorning himself with compliments and posing like a model. (Even though he should be one). "OMG! You look amazing! Your so pretty, beautiful even!", the 19 year old giggled to himself covering his mouth with his hand. Zayn was completely caught up in his own world of selfies and spritzing his perfume. He must've forgotten to lock his door, because his door was suddenly swung open,"Hey Zee! I came home early to check on-",

"AHHHH! Shit!", Zayn snapped his head around trying to cover himself. His blood instantly ran cold. Zayn wanted to believe this wasn't happening, hoping that he would open his eyes and this would all be some bizarre ass nightmare. That it would just disappear, but it could never be that simple for him. There stood Liam at the door, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

At the moment Zayn wished he was wearing a shirt. It became a habit that when Liam got home he would remove his shirt. Something Harry had influenced on the teen. Yes, Liam had decided to come home early, and now Zayn was caught in between a rock and a hard place with no way out.

They both just stood there, Liam looked purely bewildered and Zayn looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and literally die right now.

"Uh........"

After another multitude of awkward silence Zayn finally found the voice to speak."I - I c- can e- ex- explain...U- um". Liam's entire demeanor changed in an instant, he crossed his arms and his eyes darkened showing no emotion,"Take. that. off. now.". His voice was cold with a sneer.

Zayn was already embarrassed of this situation. He grabbed the hem of his pretty top with his sweaty palms and pulled it over his head. He looked back at Liam, his eyebrows furrowed together as if he was deep in thought. He probably hates Zayn or thinks he's a freak. If he thought he was a freak now, boy what til he see's his underwear. These thoughts ran through his mind bringing a little pout to his lips. Zayn looked down at his pretty little skirt and went for the button. But he was suddenly stopped.

"Leave the skirt on"

Zayn raised an confused brow, but lowered his hands anyway. That was a command, that he knew and if he wanted this to end he would have to comply. Zayn was deep in thought, clearly not hearing him move. He wondered if his ears were fooling him until two strong arms wrapped around his waist making him jump.

And he craned his neck to see Liam, a little too close for comfort.  
"You look so sexy in it", his voice held a tone Zayn didn't recognize as he whispers in his ear, pressing his body up against his. Zayn could feel his hard on through his jeans making him shiver,"L- L- Liam, w- w- what ar- are y- y- you do- doing?", his voice crack mid sentence when Liam bucked his hips up against him. He choked down a moan grasping the ends of his dresser with bruising force.

Liam just smirked at his reaction and leaned into his ear continuing to grinds his hips into his. Zayn nearly fainted at the feeling. God, is this one of my dreams? This can't be happening! Really!?

The Wolverhampton lad grinned hearing the groan slip from his lips and it just fanned his flame. "You tell me....."he planted a wet kiss on the shell of his ear,"just standing here.....",his grip tightens on his waist and his voice becomes darker and he brushed his teeth over his neck,"...looking good enough to eat"

The boy took a shaky breath trying to calm his heart beat, but the whispers in his ear from the latter wasn't helping. "Turn around for me, sweetheart. I wanna see my little princess". Zayn could feel his breath on his neck and let out a shudder. He had made up his mind and decided to turn around to face the sexy latter, his head ducked down, hiding his burning red cheeks.

Liam looked Zayn up and down starting at his perfectly curled hair down to his flawless makeup and down to his frail but toned torso and down to his extremely tight skirt and to the expensive heels on his feet. The Wolverhampton lad chewed on his bottom lip staring hungrily at Zayn's pretty little mouth,"What is that lipgloss your wearing?". It sounded anything BUT innocent and Zayn shivered as he ran his finger over his bottom lip.

His breath caught in his throat,"It i- it's h- hot s- su- summer n- nig- night n- number 267". He had no idea where this was going, but he was praying this wasn't a prank and he was gonna go boast to the lad about how he tricked the girly dude. Liam ran his fingers through his hair biting his lip, nodding to himself.

"I like it"

Right then he grabbed Zayn's head and smashed their lips together. Zayn instantly felt his tongue slip into his mouth, seeing as he left it ajar in shock. His beard scratched at his shaven cheeks as Liam's tongue attacked his mouth demanding access. And Zayn was enjoying every second of it. His manicured nails scratched down his chest as Liam's hands planted themselves on his ass. He loved the feel of his hands around the Bradford lad's bottom.

Liam loved everything about Zayn.

Those bright golden eyes that always seemed to hold a intriguing sparkly whenever they were on stage. That mysterious tough guy act he put up, but in privacy he's actually a sweet, quiet lad. His natural scent of nicotine and hair gel always seemed to calm the other down no matter how he felt. They made him feel at home.  
He loved his voice. Liam could remember all the times he was furious with management and on the verge of havoc, all it took was his silky voice to calm him. The way he always hit those high notes never ceased to amaze the puppy dog lad. Liam would often wonder about how high he could make Zayn sing with him under him in his bed begging for his cock. Don't even get him started on his body, he just wanted to go over every single tattoo with his tongue.

And seeing him dressed like THIS, that was just the feather that broke the camels back.

Zayn felt himself being hoisted off the ground and, out of instinct, wrapped his legs around the bigger mans waist. He smiled to himself feeling the affect he had on Liam. Liam began to blindly move over to the bed and he tightened his limbs around him. As if this was a dream and he didn't wanna wakeup, but this was all too real to be a dream.

The Wolverhampton lad lowered him softly on the bed, pushing him down on his back, falling on top of the Muslim god still sliding his tongue down his throat. Zayn started to moan into Liam's mouth and wrapped his limbs back around his bigger figure, looking out the corner of his eye he could see his flower crown on the floor.

Liam knew they had to stop at some point for air, but he was enjoying it too much to care. Hearing all the squeaks and groans as his hands roamed over every inch of the boys body. He could feel his cock growing impossible hard in his jeans. The vocalist was so grateful that he didn't have any plans today, cause from what he felt pressed up against his thigh. He wasn't gonna be walking right for a while.

Zayn's blood suddenly ran cold. Sophia. That sent a pang of guilt up his spine. As much as he wanted to enjoy it, he also felt horrible doing this with someone who's already taken. He was even more pissed Liam of all people would do something like this. He had to stop this. Zayn struggled to pull away from his lips completely breathless, ignoring the burning sensation in his crotch,"Li- Liam",his name came out as more of a moan as Liam's mouth trailed down his neck.

"W- what about Soph- Sophia?"

Liam nibbled over the sparrow on Zayn's neck, before Zayn pushed his hands away,"I'm s- serious". He pulled away and looked Zayn dead in his amber orbs,"She was seeing someone else and we broke up officially", he answered simply smashing his lips against his. Zayn just simply gave in and wrapped his arms around him allowing his tongue to slide into his mouth.

Liam started grinding up against Zayn's crotch and groaned at the friction. Zayn couldn't help but wonder if he had done this before. The only practice Zayn had was with a 8 inch dildo and his hand, but Liam was literally a pro at this. He knew where to touch him just right, causing his hips to bucked up from the sensation.

His hands squeezed Zayn's thigh making the Bradford beauty squeak into his mouth. Liam's hand trailed up his leg and Zayn could feel his skirt being bunched up. He let out a moan as Liam palmed his cock through his knickers and moved his hand up to his ass. He continued to suck on Zayn's tongue as he pushed his panties to the side and ran his large digit over his puckered hole.

This caused Zayn to throw his head back in pleasure,"F- fuck Leeyum",he practically melted as his big finger teased his rim. Liam took the opportunity to mark Zayn's exposed neck, licking over his Adams apple. The sounds escaping his mouth egged Liam on, his dick twitching at every sound that Zayn made. There was one specific thing that came out of the bottoms mouth that made Liam's breath hitch.

"I'm all your daddy, only yours"

The Wolverhampton lad, in a flash of adrenaline, ripped off Zayn's skirt completely, earning a moan from the other. He loved how dominant Liam was and he couldn't wait for him to fuck him nice and hard. The tan lad whimpered as Liam bit down on his bottom lip and pulled away. Zayn just looked up at him through glassy eyes, licking over his bruised lip trying to figure out what Liam was gonna do next.

"I'm gonna prep you now, princess", Liam said his cool calm voice not reflecting his eyes at all which were darkened with lust. Zayn could only nod a reply, not trusting his voice at the moment. The ladder moved off of his body and down to Zayn's lower body. Zayn didn't miss the deep growl that left the other males throat at the sight of his knickers.

"Fuck"

Liam eyed the lacy material of his panties, a dark patch of precome staining them. The panties were a vivid purple made completely of lace with intricate embroidered floral designs. It was as if Zayn had PLANNED to be fucked into the bedsheets and the sheer thought brought a deep growl up Liam's throat.

Liam shoved three of his fingers in his mouth,"Suck", he ordered, his eyes darkening. Zayn obeyed his orders and ran his tongue over his fingers, giving each special attention. The whole time Liam just watched him, his eyes locked on his plump lips. He could just imagine how his mouth felt wrapped around his cock.

He pulled his fingers out, spit running down his chin from his soaked fingers.

"As much as I love these, they'll just get in the way",Liam used his dry hand to pull the panties off Zayn's hips and onto the floor. His member shot to life and Liam couldn't help but moan at his babies whining for his touch. He kitten licked the slit of his tip making him whimper as he tasted the salty flavor.

Zayn felt him squeeze his thigh as a warning of what was coming. He took a deep breath as Liam's middle finger breached his hole. Liam let out a groan, Zayn was so tight around him as his buried his finger into him up to his knuckles. He waited for him to get used to the feeling.

When Zayn moved back down on his finger he took that as a sign to move and began to slowly push in and out of his arse. After a while Liam picked up speed and soon, one finger became two as he abused the tan lads prostate. Liam was absolutely eating up the pants and sobs coming from him. He continued to beg him to go harder an faster, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.

Zayn pulled his knees tighter to his chest, arching his back as Liam scissored him open, stretching him out. When Liam decided he was ready he pulled out earning a whine. His hole clenching at nothing but air.

He pulled Zayn's legs down laying between his thighs, reaching over to the night stand drawer and pulled out a tiny bottle. Zayn didn't know how Liam knew where he kept his lube, but he could give multiple fucks at the moment. Liam crawled off the bed, pulling off his pants and his boxers before moving back to his previous position.

Zayn couldn't help, but break out into a nervous sweat as Liam coated his cock in the clear liquid. How in the hell was that 10 inch, 3 inches thick monster gonna fit in his little bum? No dildo was gonna prepare him for his dick. He took a deep shaky breath as Liam spread his long smooth legs, lining his cock up with his hole. Zayn braced Liam's forearm's as Liam's other hand guided his cock into his tight channel.

"F- fuck, your so tight!", Liam hissed throwing his head back as he finally bottomed out. Zayn felt even better than he could have ever imagined. He was unbelievably warm and tight, Liam would've liked to stay like this forever.

Zayn's heat clenched tightly around Liam's pulsating cock. He had to refrain from ramming into his body, fearing he would hurt Zayn. Liam stayed completely still letting Zayn get used to the feeling as the pain subsided.

They stayed like this, panting and sweaty, for what felt like hours to the boys. "M- move", Zayn ordered taking a deep breath. Liam looked down giving him a questionable look,"Are you sure", he moaned out loving the feeling of the tanned lad wrapped around him, but he was still worried about his friend's well being. Liam wanted to make sure Zayn's pleasure was put ahead of his own. Even if he was in pure bliss seeing Zayn completely open for his taking.

"I...... I w- want y- you... t- to f- fu- fuck m- me, please!", he growled out desperately before fisting his hair and pulling his lips to his. Liam was shocked at his behavior, he had no idea Zayn was like this. He also didn't know about Zayn playing dress up til now as well but.......that boy was just full of surprises.

Liam pulled Zayn's hair roughly separating their lips,"Your such a whore begging for my cock to fuck you. You like that don't you?". He moved his hips in a small circle. Zayn just whined at the pleasurable pain and nodded, not trusting his voice, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Your a little cockslut, but it's okay. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll remember the feeling of me as your limping",in a matter of seconds he pulled completely out and slammed back into him. Zayn cursed loudly, tearing his throat raw,"Fuck!", his body tensed at the intrusion, his back arching against the bed as he struggled to relax around him. He should have known when he saw how big he was that this wasn't gonna be easy. Liam continued to move in and out of him at a slow pace before speeding up, until he was full on thrusting in and out of him.

Zayn's heels pressed into Liam's back egging him to go deeper bringing the most vulgar moans from the Bradford boy's swollen lips. The sound of skin smacking together filled the air mixed with their moaning.

Liam gripped the insides of Zayn's thighs and spread his legs out farther hitting Zayn's spot right on. "F- fuck ri- right th- there!", he screamed clenching his fists hard, digging his pink nails into his palm."Who.Do.You.Belong.Too?", he demanded emphasizing every word with a strong thrust.

".... Y- yo- you Le - Leeyum", Zayn sobbed through panting breaths.

Liam shook his head smirking deviously,"Wrong answer, baby boy",he fucked into him even harder, digging his nails into his thighs. The pretty boy was getting destroyed.

Zayn was a mess as Liam pounded into him relentlessly. He felt like a toy to Liam and he loved every second of rough and animalistic sex. His thighs burned from the relentless smacking, his hair was matted to his head with sweat, his mascara running down his cheeks with tears of bliss. His lipstick was smudged against the pillows as he bit down on them trying to control himself.

Liam loved the crumbled mess he left Zayn in as he ruined him, but he wanted more. He wanted him to know who claimed him and he wanted it burned into his mind. "I can't hear you!", this particularly hard thrust sent Zayn over the edge in a scream of Liam's name.

"Y- YOU DADDYYYYYYY! F- F- FUCK RIGHT THERE!", Zayn tore his throat raw as he came onto his stomach seeing stars. His eyes slammed shut as the orgasm rocked through his body. His walls clenched tightly around Liam's cock as he continued to fuck him into oblivion.

Zayn whimpered at the raw sensitivity as he slammed into him, but he stayed pliant throwing his head back in agonizing pleasure. He could feel his cock getting impossibly hard once again. Before he could reach for his throbbing dick, Liam took it in his hand making him whine hungrily.

Liam lined up his strokes with his thrusts and threw his head back,"Fuck! Babe I'm close!". He ran his thumb over his slit and continued to pump his hand over his dick. Liam watched as Zayn withered under him as he fucked him. This was like a dream come true. He could just watch Zayn like this forever, his eyes clenched shut with his pink nails fisting the sheets and his lips swollen to a pretty red, his face flushed completely.

He leaned in and took his lips in his own. He punished his mouth entangling his tongue with his before pulling away and kissing down his neck. "Li- Li I- I'm g- gonna!", With the speed of Liam thrusting into him and his strokes Zayn couldn't hold it any longer as he came on Liam's hand in streamer's of white collapsing under him. Liam kissed over Zayn's jaw "It's okay baby, daddy's gonna cum in that tight little ass of yours".

After another agonizing give of the hips Liam came deep inside of Zayn's ass sending a shiver up Zayn's spine as he wrapped his legs around him once again, milking the orgasm completely from his cock. Liam bit down hard on his neck, leaving a dark bite mark on Zayn's once clear, tan skin. He slowed his thrusts as they both came down from their highs.

He slowly pulled out, making Zayn groan at the pain, laying down beside his boy pulling him closer. He wrapped his arm around Zayn's waist and kissed his cheek softly,"Such a good boy for daddy", he whispered massaging his butt softly, now worried about how much pain he was in. Zayn looked up at him, his face still red,"It hurts"

Liam cooed at him and took his lips, continuing to rub his backside as the kiss deepened. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam's neck moving on top of him, straddling his waist, ignoring the seering pain. Liam pulled away with a whine from him.

The older lad held up his finger to silence him,"The guys won't be home for a couple more hours. Let's get some sleep then we can get cleaned up", Zayn nodded agreeing as he snuggled into Liam's neck. Silence took over once again as they laid together naked under the duvet.

"You should wear the skirts more often....and the thongs, but only for me. Only daddy can see you dressed like this"

Zayn smiled into his chest feeling sleep wash over him,"I'm glad you came home early". He could feel Liam's laugh vibrate in his chest.

"Me too, baby boy"


End file.
